


It's All The Same

by writingisacurse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom!McCree, M/M, Top!Hanzo, current mchanzo, graphic violence tag cause mccree has dark thoughts, only past tense mcreyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisacurse/pseuds/writingisacurse
Summary: Drowning in guilt and pleasure simultaneously was not something Jesse Mccree was used to.





	It's All The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I won't lie, this is mchanzo smut with a lot of grief for Gabe on Mccree's part, if you want sweet/fluffy mchanzo, you're in the wrong place fren <3
> 
> **Please don't share my work, claim my work as your own, or copy and paste my work, it was posted on this website and does not belong on any other site unless published there under my name, from my account. I apologize for any frustration this causes, but it is content I create for free that I really don't have to. So I hate to bog down my fics with this, but that's life**

 Jesse saw stars. 

 The room's darkness covered both of them like a blanket, it made the eyes looking up at him from between his legs look dark and hazy, and obscured the slight pink that crept up onto his cheeks when their eyes met. 

He had known Hanzo had a mouth on him, anybody that had gotten within a ten foot radius of the archer could have been able to tell you that. This though- this was in the literal sense. His mouth was hot like fire, he knew every place that made Jesse's back arch up off the bed with a low groan. 

Still though, his mind wasn't empty the way he wanted. It was Hanzo Shimada's mouth all over him, teasing up and down his length, but all he could picture was someone entirely different. 

Though Gabriel-Gabriel hadn't been this sweet and soft. Hanzo was like a smoothly rushing river, no rocks in the way to form obstacles for the water. Gabe had been rough and hot and  _volcanic,_  with not an ounce of mercy inside of him.

When Jesse looked down a second time, he almost expected his former commander to be looking back at him. He felt an unfamiliar pang of guilt when Hanzo's eyes met his again, a sly smirk creeping over his face at the sight of how out-of-it Jesse had become. 

 _I wish it were for you,_ Jesse thought fleetingly, before the other man's mouth was back on him, and thoughts got a little hard to control again, drifting between the person  _actually_ sitting between his legs, and the person who was fucking dead. 

Drowning in guilt  _and_ pleasure simultaneously was not something Jesse Mccree was used to. It made him feel cheap, it made him want to scream. 

Most thoughts were intrusive attacks about Gabriel. The others were about how good Hanzo was making him feel. He couldn't stop picturing Gabe during the explosion between bursts of pleasure. Was he torn to shreds by shrapnel? Did he burn alive, skin melting off bones and bones turning to ash? Maybe it wasn't instant, maybe it was slow and agonizing, every last breath a drawn out plea for death. 

He didn't know. The worst part was that he never would. 

"Jesse," Came a slow, quiet whisper from Hanzo, who kissed his way up his stomach, stopping to suck dark bruises into his flesh right below his jawline, until his mouth was inches away from Jesse's, "Where did you go?" He whispered, lips touching the other man's for a second or two before he pulled away again. 

The man was a relentless tease. 

"Nowhere," Jesse lied, "There's nowhere else I'd want to be." 

 Hanzo just let out a little laugh against his neck at that statement, and then bit down  _hard._

Jesse swore and lurched up off the bed a little, "Fucking hell!" He could feel that the mark Hanzo had left was going to last for a few days. 

"That was for drifting away on me," He whispered, teeth and tongue working their way back down his chest and stomach, leaving what would probably be a trail of dark marks in the morning behind him. 

Jesse just closed his eyes and let himself sink into the pain.


End file.
